


Rain

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Adult Content, Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-18
Updated: 2006-03-18
Packaged: 2019-02-02 02:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12717912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Daniel thinks about Jack.





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: Domestic abuse. Violence.  


* * *

_~ Tired, so tired of all this..._

I stand on my balcony and look into the night sky. There are no stars and rain is pouring down on me. Rain washes over my body, soaking my thin shirt and pants. The tiny drops of water so clear and pure run down my face and mingle with the wetness from my eyes. 

My skin is cold from standing in the rain for so long. Yet, it is nothing compared to the coldness in my heart. A coldness that won't go away, no matter what I do. 

When I was on Abydos I hoped that the sun would burn it away. Spent day after day labouring under the hot angry beams hoping that it would melt the ice inside of me. At night when the air chilled I lay in my tent hoping that Sha're would warm me with her love 

_~ Always wishing, always hoping and always failing..._

Then he came to bring me back; back to earth where I had lost everything I ever cared for. I was a nothing and it made me feel even colder inside. But he wouldn't have any of it. Took me home and cared for me. Really cared for me. 

He gave me what I never thought I would find. Warmth. I felt it when I was near him and for the first time I believed that my heart's wish would come true. That I would feel warm inside for once in my life. 

_~ Jack, help me Jack..._

He is so alive and so passionate... all that I am not. I feel so dead inside when I'm alone in my cool, dark apartment. It's unbearable and only he can make me feel... 

Being close to him warmed me from inside and made me happy but soon I needed more. Needed him like a vampire needs blood. I craved him when I tossed and turned in my bed. Needed him to be with me, to be mine and mine alone. 

_~ Sorry, so sorry..._

As he refused to give me what I wanted I took him by force. Made him submit to my will, marked him as mine and made sure he'd never forget whom he belonged to. 

I think he has learned his place, has learned that he and I can only be whole when we're together. Whenever I look at him I feel deep satisfaction that this beautiful and passionate creature belongs to me. 

_~ Feel dirty, so dirty..._

I will fight to the death to keep him. No one will take him away from me. Oh, they've tried to poison his mind, tried to make him leave me but I have taught him a lesson that he won't forget so soon. 

He has learned his place and doesn't try to fight me anymore. He knows that in the end I win. I always get what I want and once I have it I will never let it go. 

_~ Ah, rain, glorious rain..._

You are mine Jack O'Neill, heart and soul and you know it, don't you? 

_~ ...can you wash away the dirt..._

Nothing will ever come between us. 

_~ ...the filth..._

Nothing. 

_~ ...and make me human again?_


End file.
